Murderous dreams
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Dean , Sam et Castiel se retrouvent sur une enquête qui ressemble étrangement à un film classique.. Un esprit semble tuer des adolescents durant leur sommeil...DESTIEL


**_Hi!_**

**_Dernièrement je me suis visionné tous les Freddy , les anciens comme les plus réçents et j'ai vraiment accroché avec ce film... Et je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment cool qu'il y soit inclus dans Supernatural , ca m'étonné d'ailleurs qu'il n'y ait pas déja pensé.._**

**_A_****_lors je tiens à préciser que ce sera comme Freddy mais ce ne sera pas lui vu qu'il n'existe pas... Enfin j'espere lol.._**

**_Alors je tiens aussi à dire qu'il y a du DESTIEL_**

**_J'ai eu énormément de mal à retranscrire tout ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête pour en faire un os convenable donc j'espère que ca vous plaira!_**

**_ N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Sam avait tout de suite su que c'était une affaire pour eux. Dès qu'il l'avait fini l'article , il avait accouru dans la chambre de son frère. Dean avait énormément râlé encore couché dans les bras de Castiel.

Il se leva difficilement et partit prendre sa douche , non sans un dernier baiser à son protecteur. Castiel se dirigea vers la cuisine accompagné de Sam , il renfila son imper sur le chemin.

Il prépara un café pour le chasseur et lui servit son déjeuner. Il savait comme Dean pouvait être grognon le matin surtout lorsque Sam débarquait en plein milieu d'une séance de tendresse.

Dean arriva les cheveux encore mouillés par sa douche. Il se glissa aux cotés de Castiel qui lui tendit sa tasse bien chaude , il lui sourit et prit une gorgée. Il mangea tranquillement son croissant lorsque son cadet lui parla de leur prochaine affaire.

Il lut les gros titres a voix haute pour son aîné.

\- Quatre adolescents meurent dans leur sommeil, une jeune fille accusée de meurtre..

\- Tu viens de me dire que tu me réveilles pour un crêpage de chignons entre ados? demanda-t-il énervé.

\- La jeune fille se dit innocente et révèle avoir vu son petit ami voler dans la pièce encore parfaitement endormi , avant de se faire éventré devant elle.. Prise de folie l'adolescente séjourne à l'asile de Lawrence.. continua-t-il de lire.

\- Tu sais Sam , des ados ca se drogue.. Elle a très bien pu faire un bad trip et tuer son petit ami.. Je sais pas peut etre parce qu'il aurait embrassé une autre ou..

\- Dean c'est une affaire je le sais.. J'ai fait des recherches sur cette fille , elle est blanche comme neige.. C'est une petite génie multes fois récompensés pour ces travaux à l'école.. Elle n'aurait pas tué quelqu'un et surement pas pris de la drogue.. S'il te plait Dean allons au moins lui parler.. Ca fait deux semaines qu'on a plus eu d'affaires...

\- D'accord mais je te jure que si c'est du fake , je te coupe ta touffe de cheveux! menaça-t-il.

Castiel ricana devant le regard paniqué de son ami. Dean glissa un bisou a Castiel et il s'en alla. Dean partit enfiler son costume d'agent du FBI alors que Sam l'attendait devant le bunker.

Dean prit place derrière le volant et enclencha la radio. Il se mit a bouger ses doigts au rythme de la musique. Sam s'amusa de l'air guilleret de son frère.

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que Dean et Castiel partageaient une relation. Dean avait finalement accepté ses sentiments et ils partageaient maintenant une histoire. Sam n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi heureux, Dean souriait parfois sans raison, riait aux éclats plus souvent en fait il respirait la joie de vivre.

Quand Castiel était la , son sourire ne décrochait pas son visage. La guimauve découlait des murs tellement qu'ils étaient mignons ensembles , ils se regardaient comme s'il se voyaient pour la première fois. Sam finissait toujours par quitter la pièce , disons que voir son frère dévorer des yeux son ami le mettait vachement mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours l'impression que Dean allait lui sauter dessus et le prendre à même la table.

Mais le chasseur ne s'en plaignait pas trop , les deux hommes avaient assez souffert et méritaient d'être heureux. Et Sam les regardaient chaque jour partager l'histoire de leur vies.

Il se reconcentra sur la route et écoutant silencieux , son frère chanter une chanson de Led Zeppelin. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'asile psychiatrique. Ils se présentèrent et ils purent rentrer facilement dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Ils prirent place dans une salle commune. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme habillé en blanc les rejoignit tenant d'une main ferme la jeune fille. Elle semblait complètement dans le gaz et elle se laissa faire lorsqu'on l'installa sur la chaise.

\- On lui a donné des calmants , elle était devenue complètement hystérique comme chaque jour.. L'effet devrait s'estomper..Si vous avez le moindre problème appelez moi...

Dean hocha de la tête. La fille les regardait mais peinait pour garder la tête droite. L'infirmier finit par partir et Dean sortit sa plaque.

\- Bonjour Ava , je suis Peter Max et voici mon collègue l'agent Mills.. Est ce que vous me comprenez?

Elle hocha difficilement la tête , elle secoua la tête et papillonna des yeux. Elle semblait avoir du mal à se concentrer à cause des calmants et elle réagissait au ralenti.

\- Nous sommes ici pour le meurtre de votre petit-ami.. intervint Sam.

\- Je l'ai pas tué.. murmura-t-elle.

\- Nous sommes ici pour vous posez quelques questions sur cette nuit-là.. demanda Dean.

\- Les moindres détails ont leur importance.. dit Sam d'une voix douce. Prenez votre temps.

\- On... On était complètement detruit... Maggie venait de ... Mourir et... les autres aussi..

Elle butait sur chaque fois. Elle mit sa tête entre sa main et prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'étais seule chez.. Moi... Matt est venu me retrouver.. Il savait que j'étais mal...Et que je cauchemardais.. Depuis leur mort...Je la voyais dans un sac plastique , elle ricanait...

\- Se passait-il autre chose? questionna Dean.

\- J'avais très peur... Un homme me pourchasse dans mes rêves...

\- Comme Freddy? demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Vous me croyez pas.. articula-t-elle.

\- Si bien sur Ava.. N'écoutez pas mon collègue.. s'exclama Sam. Continuez.

\- Je...Je voulais plus dormir, j'étais effrayée... Matt a proposé de dormir avec moi.. Mais je voulais pas dormir je fermais les yeux mais je faisais tout pour pas dormir complètement... Il...

Sa voix baissa d'un octave. Elle semblait revivre les événements.

\- Il a commencé à se débattre... J'ai essayé de...De le calmer mais il m'a frappé... Je suis tombé par terre... Et il hurlait...

Elle se mit a pleurer et peina dans ces explications... J'ai essayé de l'appeler de le secouer.. Mais il criait et il a commencé à léviter.. Je pleurais et j'essayais de le remettre au lit..

La respiration de la jeune fille devenait hasardeuse. Sam posa sa main sur la sienne, elle sursauta avant de poser son regard sur lui.

\- Ce n'est qu'un souvenir , vous êtes en sécurité ici..

\- C'était complètement dingue... Il s'est mis à... Voler dans la pièce... Et il a poussé un grand cri puis est retombé sur le lit... Il s'est fait éventré devant moi... Il y avait personne dans la pièce... paniqua-t-il.

\- Vous savez qui cela pourrait être? posa Dean.

\- Ca peut être que lui... Il est venu me dire que je finissait toute seule , qu'il les tuerait tous! Tout est de ma faute.. cria-t-elle.

Elle se releva complètement apeurée. Dean qui ne la croyait pas jusque la , eut des doutes en voyant la peur dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Un grand basé vint vers eux et prit le bras de la fille.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de dormir toi...

Elle se mit alors à hurler et se débattre. Elle flanqua un poing dans la figure de l'homme et se fit encercler par des hommes du personnel.

\- Non je vous en prie... Je veux pas dormir , il va me tuer.. hurla-t-elle désesparemment.

Ava se débattait de toutes ces forces mais trois hommes la serrèrent et elle fut limitée dans ces mouvements.

\- Je vous en prie les laisser pas m'emmener.. pleura-t-elle.

Dean se leva alors qu'on piquait la fille d'une seringue. Elle gesticula dans tous les sens en continuant de supplier les deux chasseurs de les aider. Ces cris furent étouffés quand ils l'emmenèrent dans une pièce.

L'homme revint vers eux et s'excusa pour l'attitude la jeune fille.

\- Elle est ici depuis une semaine sa mère l'a déposée elle était complètement désespéré. Ava refuse de dormir.. Elle trouve toujours un moyen de ne pas se reposer.. Je suis désolé que vous ayez vu cela...

\- Qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire? demanda Sam.

\- On la sédater et elle pourra enfin dormir.. On l'a mit en pièce d'isolement. Je vais vous raccompagnez messieurs..

Il les invita à quitter le bâtiment. Les deux frères attendirent d'être sorti pour parler de leur entrevues.

\- J'avoue que je la croyais pas au début.. Mais elle avait l'air vraiment terrorisée alors je sais pas si elle a trop regardé Freddy et qu'elle fait une crise ou si elle vit vraiment le truc..

\- Je la crois Dean..

\- Tu crois que Freddy Krueger voudrait la tuer? demanda son frère incrédule.

\- Non pas Freddy , c'est un personnage de fiction. Mais je suis intimement convaincu que quelque chose du genre la terrorise..

\- Un imitateur?

\- Ce serait pas la première fois... Elle s'est peut être attiré les foudres d'un esprit et il vient la hanter dans les rêves.. Une chose est sûre il est très puissant s'il est capable de tuer des gens dans leur rêves... dit Sam

\- Une chose est sûre il faut qu'on la sorte de la.. Tu as vu comme il l'a bourrait de médocs.. On a de la chance qu'elle sache encore parler..

\- Tu as raison mais comment tu veux qu'on fasse.. Elle est enfermée dans la pièce d'isolement on peut pas débarquer et dire qu'on l'emmène avec nous..

\- Ouais ca le ferait pas.. Cas tu peux venir s'il te plait..

Une minute plus tard , un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre à leur coté. Castiel venait d'atterrir à quelques centimètres de Dean.

\- Hello Dean..

\- Salut Cas... Désolé de te déranger durant tes missions célestes mais on a besoin de ton aide..

Les deux Winchesters lui expliquèrent rapidement la situation. Castiel n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'envola à l'intérieur de l'asile. Les deux chasseurs accoururent vers la voiture et partirent en direction du bunker.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent , ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Castiel était déjà là et s'occupait de l'adolescente. Il l'avait posé sur le canapé installé dans la bibliothèque.

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu es la?

\- Je viens d'arriver.. Ils l'ont bourré de médicaments et elle est en pleine hallucination..

Les deux frères avaient encore des doutes sur la peur de la jeune fille quand elle rêvait. Mais tout d'un coup la jeune fille se mit à hurler et des larmes perlèrent rapidement ses joues , elle se mit à débattre et à convulser. Dean essaya de la réveiller mais Ava ne faisait que crier et gesticuler encore plus fort.

Castiel posa rapidement sa main sur sa tête. Elle se réveilla d'un coup , suant de partout. Elle avait le regard fou et jeta un regard à son bras. C'est a ce moment la que les deux chasseurs virent que la jeune fille avait une coupure profonde le long du bras , qui saignait abondamment. Castiel la soigna sous les yeux ahuris d'Ava.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de me faire? paniqua-t-elle.

\- Il vient de te soigner Ava...

\- Mais c'est ..

\- Je suis un ange du seigneur.. s'exclama Castiel.

\- Ca n'existe pas..

\- Bien sur que si! Et apparemment des gens tuent dans les rêves.. répondit Dean.

\- Vous me croyez? posa Ava , encore à l'ouest.

\- Disons que ce qu'on vient de voir nous a ôter tout doute de mensonge.. dit Sam.

\- Ou est ce que je suis?

\- On t'a emmené dans un bunker?

\- Un bunker.. Depuis quand des agents du FBI ont des bunkers..? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- En fait on est pas des agents du FBI.. On chasse les monstres..

\- vous chassez les monstres? Un peu comme Buffy? posa-t-elle.

\- Plus ou moins.. répondit Dean.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose? demanda Sam.

\- J'ai soif.. confia Ava.

Sam partit en direction de la cuisine et apporta un verre d'eau à l'adolescente. Elle le finit d'une traite et posa le verre sur la table. Dean venait simplement de remarquer les grosses cernes qui bordaient ces paupières , le teint blafard.

\- Ca fait combien de temps que t'as plus dormi? s'interrogea Dean.

\- Je sais plus 1 semaine je crois... Je veux pas dormir , j'ai trop peur de pas me réveiller..

\- Tu as déja commencé à avoir des hallucinations? intervint Castiel.

Elle hocha de la tête.

\- Je rêve éveillée et j'ai vraiment du mal à différencier le rêve du réel... avoua-t-elle.

\- On va t'aider Ava.. rassura Sam.

Ils se mirent rapidement au travail. Ils prirent tous les livres intéressants et se mirent à les lire. Ava baillait à intervalles réguliers , elle semblait sur le point de s'écrouler à tout moment. Dean prépara une grande carafe de café et l'amena à la jeune fille. Dès qu'elle se sentait sur le point de sombrer , elle ingurgitait une grosse quantité de café.

Elle arrivait à rester éveillée mais les deux frères voyaient à quels point , la situation était urgente. Ava ne supporterait plus longtemps de se malmener comme cela , son cerveau allait lâcher pour prendre du repos.

Ils cherchèrent sans relâche pendant deux jours.

Quand Sam finit par trouver un article sur un esprit vengeur capable de se venger dans l'irréel. Il avait tellement de force et de rage en lui qu'il avait la capacité de modifier le non-réel et de le transformer à sa guise pour se venger. Sam fronça les sourcils, Ava s'était attiré les foudres d'un esprit vengeur.. Peut-être qu'elle ne leur avait pas tout dit.

La jeune fille venait de s'éclipser pour aller aux toilettes. Il vit que Castiel et Dean étaient très concentrés dans leur lecture.

\- Les gars vous avez vu Ava?

\- Elle vient de partir aux toilettes.. répondit Dean.

Alors que Sam s'apprêtait à se rassoeir , un cri résonna dans tout le bunker. Les chasseurs se levèrent rapidement et se précipitèrent vers le bruit. Ava s'époumonait , Sam la trouva par terre. Elle reculait couchée sur le sol , des casseroles tombaient au fur à mesure de sa progression. Un couteau tomba et la coupa à la jambe , prise dans sa panique elle ne sentit rien.

Dean se précipita à ses cotés et la prit par les bras. Elle ne semblait pas le voir complètement perdue dans son micro-sommeil.

\- Ava! Ce n'est pas réelle! hurla-t-il.

La jeune se débattit plusieurs instants. Dean la secoua et elle le posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- C'est Dean... Tu dois revenir.. demanda-t-il plus doucement.

Sa respiration devenue laborieuse , se calma. Elle regarda la pièce et réalisa qu'elle avait halluciné.

\- Ca va? posa Dean inutilement.

Elle hocha la tête négativement. Il la releva doucement et la soutena , elle prit place sur le banc.

\- J'avais aucun contrôle.. Je l'ai vu , il ricanait et il me menaçait d'un couteau... pleura-t-elle. Je veux que ca s'arrête... souffla-t-elle.

Sam vint se mettre à ses cotés. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau. La brune se mit à le boire gorgées par gorgées.

\- Ava j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans les bouquins.. Ce serait un esprit vengeur qui s'en prendrait à toi.. Il vint te hanter et veut te tuer pour se venger... Les esprits vengeurs ne viennent pas hanter les innocents alors...

\- J'ai tué personne.. paniqua-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire... Mais il s'est passé quelque chose n'est ce pas?

Ava baissa le regard.

\- Ava , tu dois nous le dire pour qu'on puisse t'aider... s'exclama Castiel.

\- Je.. J'avais rien à voir la dedans...

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles? s'interrogea Dean.

\- Maggie Matt et deux autres amis à moi voulaient s'amuser le mois dernier.. Il y avait un garçon qui était amoureux de moi , il s'appelait Mika.. Il était du genre très gentil mais pas mon style.. Il était tous le temps après moi , il me suivait depuis des années et ca énervait mon copain.. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait l'inviter à une soirée dvd chez moi et lui faire peur... J'ai refusé de le faire... Je suis partie..

\- Mais ils ont quand même décidé de lui faire peur... dit Dean.

\- On venait de visionner les griffes de Freddy je suis partie après le film.. Matt avait trouvé un costume comme Freddy et il lui a fait peur quand il rentrait chez lui... Mais il ne savait pas que Mika était sensible du coeur et il est mort de peur... Je l'ai appris le lendemain dans le journal mais je vous jure que j'ai pas participé à cela..

\- Mika ne fait pas la différence.. Il est complètement fou.. Pour lui tu es la dernière à devoir mourir..

\- Putain..

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen que je rentre dans son rêve pour le tuer..

\- Dean il est très fort.. dit Castiel.

\- Cas elle est toute seule dans son rêve elle a besoin d'aide.

\- D'accord Dean mais si ca va trop loin , je vous réveille..

\- D'accord Cas.

Dean partit en direction de sa chambre accompagné d'Ava pendant que Sam partait cherchez le livre et tous les ingrédients qu'il fallait. Il avait déjà du intervenir dans les rêves des gens , ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Ava donna un de ces cheveux au cadet et il tendit une mixture a l'ainé. Dean le but d'une traite et grimaça de dégoût.

\- Han putain c'est vraiment dégueulasse.. râla-t-il.

\- Dès que tu arrives dans le rêve tu dois lui planter une lame de fer dans le coeur et cela le tuera.. lui dit Sam.

\- Ok ca me semble pas compliqué..

Castiel s'approcha pour les endormir. Il posa ses mains sur les joues du chasseur et l'embrassa longuement. Il s'éloigna et lui caressa la joue.

\- Faites attention.. supplia-t-il.

Dean hocha de la tête. Castiel posa ses deux paumes sur leur fronts et il s'endormirent rapidement.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean atterrit dans un beau quartier. Les maisons étaient toutes les mêmes , le genre de maisons dans laquelle il aurait vécu s'il avait eu une vie normale. Il faisait nuit et la rue était tout de suite moins accueillante.

Il ne vit aucune signe de l'adolescente. Il cria son prénom mais il ne reçut aucune réponse , il se mit à sa recherche. Un cri coupa le silence de la nuit , il courut en sa direction et se trouva face à une maison. Il défonça la porte et rentra.

Ava était à l'étage et elle criait son prénom. Il partit rapidement en direction de la cheminée et trouva une tige en fer forgé. Il grimpa les marches 4 par 4. Il se dirigea vers une des chambres et trouva Ava couchée sur le lit. Alors qu'il allait rentré , il se retrouva projeté contre le mur dans le couloir.

Ava hurla alors qu'il se relevait. Dean frappa de toute ces forces avec la tige en fer , il fit un trou dans la porte.

\- Tiens bon Ava.. cria-t-il.

\- Dean.. hurla-t-elle désespéramment.

Dean s'archarna sur la porte , il enchaînait les coups et la porte commencait à se creuser de plus en plus. Un trou béant lui permit de voir dans la pièce , ce salopard était sur elle et la humait.

\- Laisse la tranquille.. se fâcha-t-il.

Ava détourna le regard dégouttée , le monstre se mit à la lécher le long du cou.

\- Je t'ai toujours trouvée délicieuse.. dit-il d'une voix rauque.

L'esprit complètement concentré sur la jeune fille ne vit pas que Dean avait réussi à rentrer. Le Winchester s'apprêtait à le frapper dans le dos , mais le changement dans les yeux de la victime trompa le monstre. Il se retourna et empoigna le chasseur d'une main.

Dean qui était en train de s'étouffer lâcha la tige de fer. Ava se débattait sur le lit mais l'esprit la bloquait à l'aide d'une force psychique. Mika approcha de plus en plus le couteau du ventre du Winchester.

\- Mika je t'en prie arrête.. pleura la brune.

Le monstre tourna le visage vers elle. Elle commença à se relever doucement , sentant la force s'amoindrir.

\- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant Mika.. Arrête de faire du mal aux gens.. supplia-t-elle.

Le monstre se transforma , son visage qui était déformé reprit sa forme naturelle. Ses yeux reprirent leur teinte bleus. Il relâcha la pression sur le cou de Dean.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé mais laisse le tranquille il n'a rien a voir la dedans..

L'esprit la regarda puis rejeta l'ainé. Dean atterrit contre le mur d'en face. Mika se retrouva devant la jeune fille.

\- Tu les a aidé à me tuer.. dit-il avec sa voix d'adolescent.

\- Non... Je leur ai dit de ne pas te faire du mal..

\- Ils l'ont quand même fait..

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que tu aies arrivé mais tu dois arrêter de blesser les gens...

Dean observait la scène silencieux , il essayait de trouver la tige mais il ne la voyait nulle part. C'est alors qu'il comprit le jeu d'Ava. Mais sans qu'il ne sache réagir, Mika planta son couteau dans la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Elle regarda le couteau planté dans son torse et malgré cela elle sourit. Mika baissa le regard et vit la tige le traverser de part en part. Il se recula et se mit à hurler , il se mit à brûler de la tête aux pieds avant de finir en cendres.

Dean se précipita aux cotés de la brune. Elle se mit à cracher du sang.

\- Tiens bon Ava.. On va se réveiller..

\- J'ai réussi.. sourit-elle.

\- Ouais c'était bien joué mais tu dois rester avec moi..

Dean se mit à paniquer lorsque Ava ferma les yeux , devenant amorphe dans ces bras.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean étais assis dans la salle dans le avait l'impression d'avoir tout le poids de la terre sur ces épaules. Il avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et se massait la tête.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'assoeir à coté de lui. Il reconnut de suite la main de Castiel se poser sur son épaule.

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux Dean.. le rassura-t-il.

Dean releva la tête , ces yeux ne quittant pas ces mains rouges. Il avait essayé d'effacer les traces mais elle restaient.

\- Alors pourquoi elle se réveille pas? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Elle n'a plus dormi depuis plus d'une semaine et puis il y a le contre coup de l'attaque.. Je t'assure qu'elle va bien , j'ai soigné toutes ces blessures.. Tu devrais dormir aussi , cela fait deux jours que tu ne dors pas..

\- Je me voyais mal dormir alors qu'elle ne le pouvait pas...

\- Maintenant elle va bien alors viens te reposer..

\- Tu restes?

\- Bien sur Dean...

Castiel l'emmena dans sa chambre , Dean enleva son pantalon et se coucha. Castiel vint se mettre contre lui et l'enlaça , Dean posa sa main sur son coeur et s'endormit apaisé.

Il se réveilla le lendemain , complètement reposé. Il passa dans la chambre d'Ava , elle était toujours couché sur le dos , les mains posées sur ses cuisses.

Dean ferma doucement la porte et partit rejoindre Sam dans la cuisine. Il mangea des céréales puis partit prendre une douche. Il venait d'enfiler son t-shirt et se dirigeait vers la chambre ou dormait l'adolescente.

Il rentra et vit qu'elle commençait à se remuer.

\- Ava? Tu m'entends?

\- Dean? articula-t-il.

\- Tu vas bien?

Elle opina du chef difficilement. Elle releva son t-shirt et souffla de soulagement en voyant qu'elle n'avait plus rien.

\- Cas t'a sauvé la mise..

\- J'ai de la chance..

\- Tu peux le dire! Encore 5 cm et tu serais morte sur le coup...

Elle se leva du lit doucement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant?

\- Il faudrait que je rentre chez moi.. Je suis sauvée maintenant alors je peux retrouver ma vie.. Et c'est grâce a vous trois.. Merci..

\- Oh mais c'est ri

Il fut coupé par la brune qui l'enlaça. Il lui rendit son étreinte maladroitement avant qu'elle s'éloigne. Ava sortit de la pièce et partit en direction de la pièce commune. Elle sourit lorsque Sam se leva.

\- Tu es une coriace toi!

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait!

Sam hocha de la tête pour signifier que ce n'était rien. La jeune adolescente regarda son téléphone et vit que sa mère lui avait téléphoné plusieurs fois. Elle lui sonna pour la rassurer et lui dit simplement.

\- Maman c'est terminé..

Elle raccrocha et prépara son sac sous les yeux des deux chasseurs. Elle fit un calin à ses deux sauveurs et se mit aux cotés de l'être céleste. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et ils disparurent en un coup de vent.

* * *

_** Voila c'était un texte un peu différent de ce que j'écris habituellement.. J'espere que cela vous a plu?**_

_**A bientot!**_


End file.
